Star Wars Song Fic
by Valerie Vancollie
Summary: A collation of 3 song fics I wrote for this fandom many years ago. Posted in order of writing.
1. Poverty, Deliverance & Fate

**_Poverty, Deliverance and Fate_**

 _by Valerie Vancollie_

 _valeriev84 at hotmail dot com_

* * *

 **Note:** This is my  Star Wars adaptation of the song _Slavery, Deliverance and Faith_ by Clint Black. This also appeared in the general  Star Wars fanzine _I Don't Care What You Smell_.

* * *

Poverty, Deliverance and Fate.

Tossed on the waves of a desperate decision,  
Lost in the rift between power and beliefs,  
Guided by the Force and the strength of a new mother's arms,  
Saved by the veil of her foster illusion,  
The Prince turned to farmboy in a galaxy's confusion,  
Was more than he seemed,  
And his dreams would sound alarm.

They ignored the evidence, treated not with the reverence.  
Poverty, Deliverance and Fate.

Poverty, Deliverance and Fate

In the truth of a sister, he loses a father,  
Challenged by each to be one or the other,  
He wants to run from them both,  
But he can't escape his destiny.

With a promised new freedom and a Force prediction,  
Fueled by the fire of a burning conviction,  
"Oh hear me," he cries, "Father, Lord set the people free."

Oh ow oh...

How can anyone see these people and deny,  
They're senselessly suffering,  
How many more have to die?

Standing at last on the edge of their freedom,  
A navy descending as the Empire deceives them,  
He knows in his heart what the fate of his people will be,  
"Force give them courage," he asks, "help me guide them."  
"And wash all these years of tyranny into the past."

They ignored the evidence, treated not with the reverence.  
Poverty, Deliverance...  
They ignored the evidence, treated not with the reverence.  
Poverty, Deliverance...

Poverty, Deliverance ... and Fate.

* * *

December 2000


	2. A New Dawn Has Come

_**A New Dawn Has Come**_

 _by Valerie Vancollie_  
 _valeriev84_ _at hotmail dot com_

* * *

 **Note:** This is my  Star Wars adaptation of the song _A New Day Has Come_ by Celine Dion and should be read to that music. (Although it would probably be best to imagine it being sung by a guy, unless you fancy Vader to sound like Celine Dion.)

* * *

A new dawn ...

A new dawn ...

I was waiting for so long  
For order to come  
The Emperor told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't relent

Through the pain and turmoil,  
I believed I'd make it through  
And the galaxy thought I had it all,  
But I was waiting for you

Hush now  
I see the Light in the Force  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel  
With love

Let the Light fill me  
And wash away my tears,  
Let it heal my soul  
And drown my fears,  
Let it shatter the Darkness  
For a new freedom

A new dawn has ... come

Where it was Dark, now there's Light  
Where there was denial, now there's love  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy

Hush now  
I see the Light in the Force  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel  
With love

Let the Light fill me  
And wash away my tears,  
Let if heal my soul  
And drown my fears,  
Let it shatter the Darkness  
For a new freedom

A new dawn has ...

Let the Light fill me  
And wash away my tears,  
Let it heal my soul  
And drown my fears,  
Let it shatter the Darkness  
For a new freedom

A new dawn has ... come

Hush now  
I see the Light in your eyes

All in the eyes of a boy

I can't believe I've been touched by an angel  
With love

I can't believe I've been touched by an angel  
With love

Hush now

A new dawn ...

Hush now

A new dawn ...

* * *

May 2002


	3. Don't Cry Little Princess

**_Don't Cry Little Princess_**

 _by Valerie Vancollie_  
 _valeriev84 at hotmail dot com_

* * *

 **Note:** This is my  Star Wars adaptation of the song _Don't Cry Little Child_ by Helmut Lotti.

* * *

Don't cry little princess, don't cry little princess  
Our love will guide you wherever you go,  
you won't be alone

You don't know how we met, little Skywalker  
and I wonder if you really care  
For we're always there when you need us  
You are part of this life that we share

At the time when you were still a child  
You'd wake up every night and you'd cry  
For your lost mother and twin brother  
So we'd get up just to comfort you, princess  
we would sing you your mother's lullaby

Don't cry little princess, don't cry little princess  
Our love will guide you wherever you go,  
you won't be alone

You are growing incredibly fast, little Skywalker  
Becoming more and more like your mother  
Soon you'll just spread your wings and you'll fly, Leia  
And I know you'll become a strong leader  
You will light the path to freedom

While you're out fighting the Empire  
you will realize there's nothing so strong  
as the love you share with your family, dear  
it's the same love you get from us

Don't cry little princess, don't cry little princess  
Our love will guide you wherever you go,  
you won't be alone

Now we won't be here for always  
but we'll stay for as long as humanly possible  
We are hoping to see you win freedom and justice  
if the Force permits

You know somehow we'll always be with you  
For its our love that helped you grow  
and the ideals that you fight for are ours  
and the memory of true justice remains

So, don't cry little princess, don't cry little princess  
Our love will guide you wherever you go,  
you won't be alone

Don't cry little princess, don't cry little princess  
Our love will guide you wherever you go,  
you won't be alone

* * *

February 2003


End file.
